


Through the Keyhole

by mm8



Series: Amy and Rory Love to Wank [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Companion Piece, Episode: s06e05 The Rebel Flesh, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Doctor goes looking for adventure he gets more than he bargained for. </p><p>Part 2 of 3 of the 'Amy & Rory Love to Wank' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Keyhole

There was a lack of pep in his step as he left the huge cinema of the TARDIS. Amy was enjoying a long marathon featuring every movie that the actor Johnny Depp had ever played in and didn't want to be interrupted. How boring! A person could watch a film any day of their lives. The average 21st century human didn't have the chance to go to luxury planets, ride on a real Wild West steam train in 1864, or see the first non-native alien be inaugurated as the Prime Minister of planet Earth. No, ogling over Johnny Depp for an afternoon was _far_ more entertaining. The Doctor was off to find Rory. Perhaps there was more adventure in store there. 

The Doctor assumed that Rory would be in the small medbay learning and becoming more familiar with the advanced technologies that were not available to him in 2011. 

However, he stopped short a little past Rory and Amy's bedroom when he heard someone _groan_. He tip-toed back and peeped inside the keyhole of the room and nearly jumped backwards in surprise. His hand flew up to mouth to keep the noise from flooding out. The Doctor couldn't have possibly seen that.

He rushed back to the keyhole. 

Rory was lying on their new bed, completely naked from the waist down. His hand at his groin, stroking, stroking. My, Rory had a massive—

The Doctor stood tall yet again. No, no Rory was one of his best friends he shouldn't be seeing this! 

As he was about to walk away he heard Rory moan again, this time audible, someone's name. The Doctor crouched down and peeked through the keyhole.

Rory had sped up his pace. His head fell back on the pillow as his back arched upwards, his mouth made the most exquisite sounds.

He couldn't help it. The Doctor simply could not help it as he slipped his braces off his shoulders, making it easier for his own hand to glide down to his hardening cock. He pumped in time with Rory's movements. When Rory would let out a moan, the Doctor would suppress one of his one as well. Rassilon, he knew this was wrong. What if Amy came out of the cinema looking for him? What if Rory heard him and caught him and he couldn't explain himself? Or worse what if there was there was a time paradox that was never meant to exist and it caused the universe to collapse on itself and he wasn't there to stop it because he was busy wanking off?

The Doctor's eyes grew wide as Rory spread his legs and he moaned into the pillow, semen spilling onto his stomach in thick spurts. The Doctor did his best to stifle his own moan as he came, forceful and hard, ruining his trousers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time he saw Rory (they were both fully clothed and for the Doctor's sake he wore a brand new pair of trousers) he couldn't help but blush.

"Doctor, I was thinking of setting up a darts—" Rory halted and held up his finger at the Time Lord. "Doctor, are you _blushing_? Why are you blushing?"

The Doctor turned away from Rory back to the console and was in time to see Amy appear from one of the corridors, seemingly finished with her Johnny Depp movie marathon. 

"Who's blushing?" she asked before kissing Rory's cheek.

"No one," the Doctor asserted. "Now, Rory," he turned to face the pair. "What did you say about darts?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you see any errors, please let me know!  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
